Jadi, Kau Cemburu?
by Heterochromer
Summary: Dengan mati-matian, Guanlin menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi Seonho. Alih-alih mencubit, ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Iya, deh, aku tidak akan dekat-dekat lagi dengan Jinyoung." [Lai Guanlin / Yoo Seonho – Produce 101's Dumb and Dumber couple]


**Jadi, Kau Cemburu?**

 **.**

Dengan mati-matian, Guanlin menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi Seonho. Alih-alih mencubit, ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Iya, deh, aku tidak akan dekat-dekat lagi dengan Jinyoung."

[Lai Guanlin / Yoo Seonho – Produce 101's Dumb and Dumber couple]

 **.**

Enam bulan yang lalu menjadi awal bagi Lai Guanlin sebagai _trainee_ di Cube, dan juga menjadi awal baginya bertemu dengan Yoo Seonho.

Impresi pertamanya pada pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu adalah menggemaskan. Ketika pemuda bermarga Yoo itu tidak berekspresi, wajahnya benar-benar sangat datar sampai-sampai terlihat agak menakutkan. Tetapi ketika ia tersenyum senang, wajah datar itu berubah menjadi wajah mirip panda yang menggemaskan.

"Namaku Yoo Seonho, semoga kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik."

Suaranya bahkan terdengar lucu di telinga Guanlin, membuat Guanlin sekuat tenaga menahan senyumnya.

Mereka berlatih bersama di kemudian hari. Fokus utama mereka tetap sama, yaitu menari. Guanlin dapat memastikan dirinya untuk menjadi _rapper_ , tetapi Seonho tampaknya belum sesiap itu untuk menyandang gelar vokalis.

"Kau tidak merasa sedih?" tanya Guanlin suatu ketika sembari memberikan sebotol air mineral ke Seonho. Sesi latihan menari dari Cube berhasil membuat mereka basah akan keringat dan capek luar biasa, tetapi senyum sama sekali tidak lepas dari wajah Seonho.

"Kenapa sedih?" tanya Seonho balik.

"Ketika orang lain— _asking your position and you don't know yet_." Guanlin memutuskan menyerah menggunakan bahasa Korea yang baru tiga bulan ia pelajari. Beruntunglah, kemampuan bahasa Inggris Seonho cukup baik.

Seonho mengerjap sebentar—terlihat sangat polos—sebelum ia terkekeh. "Mengapa harus sedih? Kita baru menjadi _trainee_ beberapa bulan lalu," jawabnya ringan sambil bangkit berdiri. "Masih banyak waktu untuk berkembang. Nah sekarang, _do you want to cover BTOB sunbaenim's 'Wow', hyung_?"

Hari itu juga, Guanlin yakin jatuh hati kepada Yoo Seonho adalah keputusan yang tepat.

 **.**

Guanlin banyak berpikir panjang mengenai keputusan agensi yang mengikut-sertakan dirinya dan Seonho ke acara _survival_ Produce 101. Dia pernah mendengar Hongseok _sunbaenim_ mengeluhkan bahwa acara _survival_ bisa menjadi jalan pintas untuk mati muda—dikarenakan betapa beratnya tahap demi tahap yang harus dilalui agar tidak tereleminasi dan berhasil debut.

Ia tidak heran, Hongseok _sunbaenim_ sudah mengikuti dua acara _survival_ yang menakutkan.

"Kau tidak perlu banyak berpikir, _hyung_ ," bisik Seonho sambil menepuk bahu Guanlin dengan lembut. "Sekali pun kita tidak menang, aku yakin kita akan semakin baik dengan pelatihan yang ada di acara ini?"

Dan Guanlin tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak takut kalah?"

Seonho menggeleng sigap. "Tidak, karena aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin di sana. Jika aku tidak menang, toh, itu selera penonton," jawabnya, membuat Guanlin kagum. Entah optimis atau naif, tetap saja Guanlin mengapresiasi kejujuran Seonho. "Aku akan mendukung _hyung_ untuk debut!"

"Kau tidak mau debut denganku?"

Seonho terkikik pelan. " _Hyung_ tetap akan debut denganku juga setelah masa kontraknya habis, seperti I. O. I _sunbaenim_." Dan Guanlin tidak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengelus rambut Seonho. Dia benar-benar suka cara berpikir anak ini, terlalu jauh berbeda darinya—padahal jarak umur mereka tidak sejauh itu.

"Seonho- _ya_ ," panggilnya sambil tetap mengelus sang lawan bicara. Yang dipanggil namanya pun kembali memandang matanya, menunggu Guanlin untuk membuka mulut kembali. " _Xie xie_."

Sebuah senyum tulus tercipta di bibir _trainee_ kelahiran 2002 itu.

Sejak hari itu, Guanlin hampir selalu menemukan Seonho di dalam lingkup pandangannya. Baik yang duduk di sebelahnya, menemuinya di ruang latihan khusus peringkat D, berdiri di sebelahnya, dan banyak hal lain. Guanlin tahu Seonho mengekorinya, tetapi dia tidak bisa menolak itu semua.

Lagipula, rasanya tidak buruk juga menjadi sebuah ketergantungan bagi seseorang yang disukai.

 **.**

"Jika _hyung_ suka, katakan saja suka.'"

Otomatis, Guanlin menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia menemukan Kim Samuel menatapnya, cengiran manis terpasang di wajahnya. "Siapa suka siapa?" tanya Guanlin dengan ekspresi datar. Samuel mendengus.

"Seonho, siapa lagi?" Samuel mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, membuat Guanlin teringat pada Park Jihoon. Mungkin Samuel bisa menjadi _The Next Wink Boy_ —versi lebih anehnya. "Aku benar, kan?"

Guanlin hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui lalu terdiam, menimbang-nimbang alasan mengapa ia tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Seonho. Dia memang menyukai Seonho lebih dari seorang teman atau sahabat, tetapi tidak pernah terpikir di benaknya untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Seonho.

" _He is too precious to be mine_ ," jawab Guanlin singkat sambil menyesap kopi panas yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya. " _And don't you think that would be weird to date my twin_?" tambahnya dengan gurauan, membuat Samuel tertawa ringan.

" _Come on_ , semua orang tahu bahwa Seonho jauh lebih manis daripada _hyung_ —tidak mungkin kalian kembar," tanggap Samuel dengan senyuman. Guanlin sedikit tercenung, menyadari bahwa dia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang menganggap Seonho manis. "Mata semua orang kini tertuju padanya. Bahkan panelis menyukai kepolosannya yang benar-benar menggemaskan."

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti ini?" tanya Guanlin tanpa basa-basi. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Samuel membicarakan tentang Seonho padanya. "Aku tahu jika kalian dekat, tapi ada apa?"

Samuel hanya tersenyum tipis. Pemuda blasteran yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu melambaikan tangannya sebelum melipir dari ruangan. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara seperti itu _hyung_ , kok, hehe. Siapa tahu, kan, aku malah bisa membuat satu pasangan jadian dalam waktu dekat."

Jawaban tersebut tidak mampu memuaskan tanda tanya besar di benak Guanlin, malah membuatnya hampir saja kehilangan kontrol untuk tidak melempar kopi panasnya ke _trainee_ Brave tersebut.

 **.**

Akhir-akhir ini, Seonho tidak terlalu menempel pada Guanlin lagi. Kalau boleh jujur, Guanlin tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dia malah senang karena Seonho bisa terlepas dari ketergantungannya untuk mengekor Guanlin kemana saja. Meski Guanlin sedikit rindu pada eksistensi Yoo yang satu itu di sisinya, ia tetap mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

"Tumben kau tidak bersama Seonho. Melihatnya jadi sedikit aneh," komentar Jinyoung sambil menyikut pelan lengan Guanlin yang tengah fokus menari. Guanlin terpaksa menghentikan tariannya. "Apa pasangan kembar dari Cube sedang bertengkar?"

"Aku tidak bertengkar dengannya, _hyung_ ," jawab Guanlin singkat, memilih melanjutkan tariannya. Berbicara dengan Jinyoung tidak akan membantunya berkembang di acara ini. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Jinyoung menatap Guanlin dari kaca di ruangan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin tahu alasan mengapa Seonho menempel terus pada Jisung _hyung_ sedari kemarin." Seulas senyum samar yang sulit didefinisi tercipta di bibir Jinyoung ketika Guanlin menghentikan tariannya, lagi. "Lanjutkan tarianmu."

"Tidak, aku mendadak malas." Guanlin memungut botol air mineralnya. Jinyoung mengangkat alisnya. "Mengapa _hyung_ tidak mengganggu Jihoon _hyung_ saja alih-alih mengajakku bicara?"

"Bahasa Koreamu sudah lancar ternyata." Jinyoung memang terkadang di luar konteks, membuat Guanlin bingung harus membalasnya dengan apa. "Kalau sudah selancar itu, mengapa tidak menyatakan perasaanmu segera?"

Guanlin mengerang. "Sudah cukup Samuel, jangan ditambah denganmu, _hyung_."

Jinyoung mengulas senyum, hal yang jarang ia lakukan pada orang lain—Park Jihoon menjadi pengecualian, tentu saja. "Yoo Seonho itu seperti bayi dengan ukuran tubuh raksasa, kau tahu?" Kemudian Jinyoung menerawang langit-langit ruangan. "Ah, abaikan perkataanku. Mau latihan lagi?"

Mengapa Park Jihoon bisa jatuh hati kepada makhluk seaneh Bae Jinyoung? Guanlin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum ia membalas, "Ayo."

 **.**

Poni Jinyoung menutupi mata pemuda kelahiran 2000 itu, membuat Guanlin berdecak. "Apa _hyung_ tidak bisa memotong ponimu saja?" tanya Guanlin sambil menyingkirkan helaian rambut tersebut dari mata Jinyoung. Jinyoung berdecak sebelum menepis tangan Guanlin.

"Suka-suka aku memakai gaya rambut apa," jawab Jinyoung dengan agak sinis, membuat Guanlin mendengus. "Mengapa kau jadi meributkan gaya rambutku?"

"Di ujung ruangan sana ada Seonho, sedang bersama Park Seungwoo _hyung_ ," gumam Guanlin pelan sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Jinyoung. Matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Seonho yang sedang duduk bersila di lantai bersama Park Seungwoo, keduanya tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Seonho terlihat berseri dan penuh semangat sementara Park Seungwoo sendiri tak berhenti mengulas senyum dan memandang Seonho dengan tatapan lembut. "Menjijikan."

"Mereka terlihat imut," ujar Jinyoung, membuat Guanlin mendelik tajam tanda tidak setuju. "Apanya yang menjijikan?"

Guanlin sendiri sebenarnya tidak paham apa yang membuatnya mengatakan "menjijikan", tetapi ia tahu ia tidak suka melihat Seonho bersama orang lain. Terlebih lagi, Seonho terlihat menikmatinya. Guanlin menghela napas, meletakkan dagunya ke bahu Jinyoung.

"Lai Guanlin, aku berani bersumpah jika Jihoon marah padaku nanti, ini semua salahmu," desis Jinyoung maut yang hanya ditanggapi oleh gumaman tidak jelas dari Guanlin.

 **.**

Guanlin masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan Seonho tanpa suara, meski ia tahu Seonho sudah ada di dalam kamar.

Hari ini, Seonho menjadi lebih pendiam. Biasanya, dia akan menyadari kedatangan Guanlin (meski Guanlin hampir tidak pernah membuat suara saat kedatangannya) dan menyapanya dengan riang. Namun kali ini, Seonho tetap diam di atas kasurnya dengan mata tertuju pada iPad di tangannya.

"Seonho?" panggil Guanlin pelan. Seonho tidak terkejut, dia malah mengeluarkan gumaman lembut tanda mendengarkan. Ini berarti Seonho memang menyadari Guanlin sudah tiba, tetapi mengapa Seonho tidak menyapanya? "Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah," jawab Seonho singkat. Nada suaranya terdengar datar, membuat Guanlin sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Seonho hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada sedatar itu, bahkan Guanlin tidak tahu kalau Seonho bisa mengeluarkan nada datar. " _Hyung_ sendiri?"

"Sudah." Guanlin melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan dan meletakannya di rak sepatu. "Kau baik-baik saja, Seonho- _ah_?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Tidak ada barang sedetik pun Seonho melepas pandangan dari iPad yang menyala, membuat Guanlin menghela napas. Dia yakin sekarang bahwa Seonho memiliki masalah dengannya. Dia beranjak naik ke kasur Seonho, berusaha mencuri pandang ke layarnya sebelum sang empunya menutupi layar iPadnya. "Aku tidak boleh lihat?"

Wajah Seonho sedikit memerah, membuat alis Guanlin terangkat bingung. " _Hyung_ tidak boleh lihat. Ini rahasia," cicitnya pelan. Guanlin berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mencium pemuda di hadapannya saat ini juga. " _H-Hyung_ sebaiknya mandi saja."

"Tidak mau, aku penasaran apa rahasia Yoo Seonho." Dengan cepat, Guanlin merebut iPad dari tangan Seonho yang tengah teralihkan. Seonho mengerang keras, berusaha merebut kembali iPadnya tetapi Guanlin lebih cekatan. "Hmm, kau masih bermain _twitter_?"

"Berikan padaku, _hyung_!"

Guanlin terpaksa mengangkat iPad tersebut tinggi-tinggi di atas kepalanya, tetapi ia tetap memperhatikan isinya baik-baik.

Ada _thread_ dari Twitter, sederet tweet yang kebanyakan memberi tautan gambar. Guanlin langsung menyadari apa yang tengah Seonho lihat. _Feeds_ Twitter yang membicarakan histeria Produce 101 musim kedua ini. Tetapi bukan itu yang menarik minat Guanlin.

Kolom pencarian yang berisi _hashtag_ 'Lai Guanlin' dan 'Bae Jinyoung' tertera di sana—dan Guanlin baru menyadari seisi _feeds_ tadi hanya menyertai foto dirinya dan Jinyoung saja.

"Kau sedang melihat _fancam_ -ku dengan Jinyoung di Gocheok lalu?" tanya Guanlin dengan sekilas tawa di perkataannya. Dia menoleh, menemukan Seonho tengah _manyun_ dan itu sukses membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Apa Guanlin sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa tahan dengan sesuatu yang manis-manis?

" _Hyung, so mean_!" teriakan Seonho terdengar seperti rengekan yang lucu di telinga Guanlin, membuat Guanlin semakin ingin menggoda yang lebih muda. "Kembalikan!"

Seonho bangkit berdiri di atas kasur, berniat mengungguli tinggi Guanlin dan merebut iPadnya dengan segera. Guanlin dengan sigap menghindar, tetapi ia tidak menduga jika Seonho sudah terlanjur menuju ke arahnya.

Matanya membesar ketika kedua tangan Seonho kini mencengkram bahunya dari depan.

Jarak antara dirinya dan Seonho sangatlah tipis saat ini. Seonho tepat berada di depannya dan Guanlin harus mengadahkan kepalanya karena Seonho lebih tinggi darinya saat ini. Perlahan, Guanlin menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi teracung di udara—berusaha menikmati wajah Seonho yang terlihat sumringah saat ini.

"Aku mendapatkanmu, _hyung_ ," ucap Seonho dengan nada riang, meski matanya juga tidak terlepas dari mata Guanlin. Guanlin hanya menelan ludah. "Kau terlalu sibuk dengan Baejin _hyung_ akhir-akhir ini, aku hampir lupa rasanya bercanda denganmu."

Rona merah menjalar di pipi Seonho, dan mendadak Guanlin mengerti. Oh.

"Jadi, kau cemburu?"

Seonho langsung cemberut tipis. "Tidak cemburuuu," rajuknya dengan gemas. "Hanya rindu. Tidak boleh?"

Guanlin tersenyum. Fakta bahwa tangan Seonho masih berada di bahunya dan napas Seonho begitu terasa di permukaan wajahnya membuat jantungnya berdebar makin tidak keruan. "Boleh. Kau bebas rindu padaku semaumu," katanya, sedikit memberi jeda. "Tapi kau juga sering bersama Park Seungwoo _hyung_ saat aku tidak bersamamu."

Dan Seonho terkekeh, kekehan yang terdengar bagaikan musik di telinga Guanlin. Guanlin tahu, dalam beberapa saat lagi, agensinya akan memiliki seorang vokalis yang baik. "Seungwoo _hyung_ itu seperti pamanku. Ah bukan, dia mencubit pipiku dengan keras saat aku memanggilnya 'Paman'." Guanlin tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Seonho benar-benar polos. "Dia seperti kakak tertua. Dia baik sekali."

"Jadi, aku tidak baik?" tanya Guanlin lagi, dengan main-main tentunya.

Seonho memukul bahu Guanlin sebelum meloncat turun dari kasur. "Guanlin _hyung_ jahat, tidak baik," tandas pemuda bermarga Yoo itu sambil mengambil iPadnya kembali, membuat Guanlin langsung menghambur untuk memeluknya dari belakang. "Guanlin _hyung_ suka mengabaikanku saat sudah bersama Baejin _hyung_ , mananya baik."

Dengan mati-matian, Guanlin menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi Seonho. Alih-alih mencubit, ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Iya, deh, aku tidak akan dekat-dekat lagi dengan Jinyoung."

"Aku tidak melarang _hyung_ untuk dekat dengan Baejin _hyung_." Seonho memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Guanlin yang tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya. "Aku hanya rindu _hyung_."\

Pada akhirnya, Guanlin lepas kontrol. Ia langsung menghujani Seonho dengan kecupan di pipi.

"Mengapa kau menggemaskan sekali, Yoo Seonho?!"

 **.**

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tetapi melihat mereka berdua bermesraan seperti itu membuatku ingin punya pacar."

Kenta langsung menyemburkan air dari mulutnya, hampir tersedak karena ucapan Justin yang kontroversial tadi. Dia terbatuk singkat sebelum tertawa keras. "Siapa yang bermesraan?" tawa Kenta lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi ruangan. Ah, dia menemukan duo Cube tengah berlatih koreografi.

Entah mereka serius sedang berlatih atau modus, karena sedari tadi Guanlin berada di balik punggung Seonho—mengajarinya menari meski pandangan mata Guanlin sesekali terarah ke pipi atau bibir Seonho dengan tatapan _agak_ nafsu.

"Memangnya mereka sudah jadian?" tanya Kenta kepada teman tiangnya tersebut. "Belum, tahu."

"Dari mananya belum?"

Mata Kenta sekali lagi melirik pasangan Guanlin-Seonho. "Jelas belum. Seonho itu terlalu polos dan Guanlin terlalu menyayanginya," kata Kenta, sedikit merasa dirinya mendadak seperti pakar cinta. "Mungkin saat Seonho sudah menyadari bahwa perasaannya pada Guanlin adalah suka, mungkin saat itulah mereka baru akan jadian."

Justin mengangguk-angguk tanda paham. "Lalu kapan aku punya pacar?"

"Urusi saja sekolahmu dulu, bocah." Dan Kenta menyentil keras dahi Justin.

Dan Justin berdecak keras sambil mengusap-usap bekas sentilan pemuda Jepang tersebut. "Tck, iya iya, dasar anarkis."[]

 **.**

 **A/N :** Sulit sekali cari momen Seonho dengan _trainee_ lain, dia kayak nggak pernah lepas dari Guanlin TT . Tapi pas event apa tuh yang abis Nayana rilis, dia deket-deket Justin. Tapi juga deket-deket Park Seungwoo _ahjussi_ (?). Terus dia nyium pipinya Yoon Jisung karena Jisung bilang dia imut. Astaga Dedek, why are you so gemes ):

According to Samuel's profile, Seonho, Guanlin, Justin, dan Samuel sendiri itu lumayan deket—kek punya _squad_ sendiri buat late 2001-early 2002 liners. Seonho sendiri tanggan ulang tahunnya masih dirahasiakan(?), tetapi sepertinya dia kelahiran 2002 awal—mungkin antara Januari-Juni. Samuel dan anak-anak squad itu juga deket sama Takada Kenta.

Gak sempet _proof reading_ karena dikejar waktu, maafkeun jika ada typo.

Terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
